


I May Be Bad But I’m Perfectly Good

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Deuces Wild, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Deuces Wild - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Fingering, Fisting, Marco - Freeform, Norman Reedus character, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Rough Sex, S&M, Violence, Violent Sex, good girl vs bad girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it rape if the victim is willing? Does it make me a bad person if I let him abuse me? </p><p>----------------------------<br/>( one-shot ) I may or may not turn this into a story someday. </p><p>*WARNING*<br/>Some content may be disturbing. Read the tags; rape, violence, etc. Read at you own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I May Be Bad But I’m Perfectly Good

 

I tried to scream but I couldn’t. His hand covered my mouth and the only sound that could be heard leaving my lips was a muffled cry. I tried to fight back but I couldn’t even do that either. He kept my body pinned against the wall with his. His leg was pressing in between mine, his hard torso was against mine. I couldn’t breathe, my lungs felt like they were being crushed between a wall and Marco Vendetti. How did I end up here?

My muffled screams got louder as I felt his teeth break the skin of my neck. There was blood. I knew that because I felt a sticky warm liquid run down to my chest. He licked it. The fucking animal licked the droplets of blood that dripped right above my breasts.

I squirmed, trying to bring my legs up to knee him in the groin but that was futile.

“Stay still bitch!” He snarled at me. “You knew you were asking for this. Wearing this dress…” He said, his hand traveling down to my skirt and slowly raising it up.

Panic sat in me and I wanted so hard to fight the threatening tears, but again, it was useless.

He laughed at me.

“I’ve seen you eye-ballin’ me sweetheart.” He smirked. “Don’t act so shocked. Stop fighting me and I might let you enjoy this.”

He tore my panties with one swift movement and I cried louder.

“Shhh.” He silenced me by pressing his hand harder against my mouth again. The tears were freely leaving my eyes as I tried to fight him. His fingers found my center and he assaulted me.  

“Quit your squirming you stupid whore!” He backhanded me. My cheek stung and I froze in fear. “Tryin’ to be fucking nice for a change and what do I get!?” His hand gripped my hair in a tight fist and I swear he pulled a chunk of hair. I whimpered. “Just for that this ain’t gonna be quick at all sugar. Get on your fucking knees.”

“No. Marco please.” I sobbed.

“Shut up!” Another slap. He shoved me down on the floor and quickly unbutton himself. He took his already hard member out, I shivered at his size. This was going to hurt. I know he read my mind because he grinned even wider. I hated that fucking grin.

He smacked my face once more, but not with his hand this time.   

“Open your mouth.” Marco demanded.

I shook my head, pressing my lips together as tightly as I could.

“I said open your fucking mouth!” He gripped my hair again and shoved my head forward to his solid member. He pressed his rigid shaft against my lips and I cried out. He took the opportunity to shove his manhood inside. I shut my eyes tightly as I felt his rather large head touch the back of my throat. I gagged.

“Don’t get any ideas or you’ll regret it.” He told me.

He began thrusting inside my mouth I couldn’t stop the silent tears from flowing. I had no other choice but to take his enormous girth inside my mouth over and over again.  It seems like the torture lasted for hours. When he was finished fucking my mouth I felt like I wanted to throw up.

“Get on the fucking bed.” He kicked my sides and I whimpered in pain. When will this end?

“I said get the fuck up on the bed!” He shouted and ripped my hair again, throwing me on his queen sized bed.

It all happened so fast, the next thing I knew I was being tied to the bed posts. I tried to kick him but Marco sat on my legs, preventing me from moving. He bound my wrists with a thick rope that burned into my skin. He did the same with my feet, tying each foot to each side of the bed polls at the end. I couldn’t stop crying. I never thought of myself as the helpless victim but then again I never imagined being in this scenario.

He took out his switch blade and I froze in horror. Marco laughed at me again as he quickly jerked his blade up and cut my dress down the middle. I didn’t dare move at this point.

“If you didn’t fight me you could be enjoying this right now.” He crooked his head to the side, taunting me. “But you had to be a stubborn slut didn’t ya?”

He attacked my breasts, biting and pulling at my nipples. I was ashamed to admit that my body was beginning to betray me. I felt my nipples begin to harden. I didn’t want this. I shook my head from side to side on the pillow, as if wishing it away was going to make it better.

His tongue encircled my areola and I felt shivers run down my body once more, but this time it wasn’t fear. No, it was something else. He bit my erect nub and I whimpered. My hips slightly moved up involuntarily at his assault.  

“You dirty bitch! You starting to enjoy his ain’t ya?” Marco sneered.

“No.” I weeped.

He viciously sucked on my breasts to prove a point and I couldn’t help but groan.

“That’s it. Daddy is gonna have fun tonight.” He smirked again.

“Please…” I tried.

“Please what? Please let you go or please fuck you?” Marco sneakered.

I was about to plead with him again but I felt his digits search out my private parts again. I screamed as he roughly shoved two fingers inside of me. His fingernails scrapped against my walls and I trembled. He began pumping fast and harshly. It hurt. Before I could think about how painful it was he added another finger then another and another, until his whole fist was inside of me.

“Tight little whore ain’t ya?”

I cried. His fist didn’t even fit inside of me. I tried to wiggle my hips away from him but Marco wouldn’t have any of it. He pinned me down with his free hand and continued to fist me. His knuckles grazed around my painfully stretched circle.

As painful as it was my body had betrayed me, my center was gushing.

“Look at you filthy whore. So soaked for Daddy.”

“Shit.” I whined.

He removed his fist from within me and I sighed in relief. Just as I thought my torture was over, Marco took his pants completely off and hovered over my face, his erection standing proudly in front of me.

“Give a few more licks you dirty slut.” He degraded me.

I licked the drop of pre-cum that was dripping from his slit. I don’t know what came over me to think everything Marco was doing to me was suddenly ok. He gripped his iron shaft and gave himself a few squeezes before thrusting forward to my mouth yet again. This time, I allowed him. No hesitation, no fighting back. What the hell was wrong with me?

His thrusts were more… gentle? No, gentle is definitely not a word to describe Marco. But he eased up a bit. He pushed hard against the back of my throat, making my throat double clench around his girth. I took him for all his glory now.

“That’s it. Good little slut. Suck my cock like its fuckin’ gold.” He hissed at me. “You like this don’t ya. Bad little whore. So good.” Marco growled.

Before I could enjoy his intoxicating taste notwithstanding, he removed himself from my dark cavern, all too soon for my liking. I whined in displeasure and he grinned again.

“You love my cock don’t ya sweetheart.” It wasn’t a question. “I’m about to change your world.” He said moving down on my form once more. “Bet you’ve never been fucked like this before.”

I gasped when the swollen tip of his member stroked up and down against my bundle of nerves. _If he_ only _knew._

“Gonna destroy this innocent pussy of yours. Rip you apart from the inside.” Marco promised me and I felt the cold sweat run down from my forehead.  

If someone would told me Marco Vendetti would one day come home from prison and take me as his whore… and that I would enjoy it, I would laughed in their fucking face.

Before I could even register what was happening to my body, Marco pushed his dick all the way inside me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I tried to scream but no sound left my throat. He teared through me and my toes curled in pain. He began his pace in an afflictive speed. I couldn’t even register pain from pleasure at this point; I just knew that I was no longer fighting him.

“Does it hurt?” He grunted. “An-swer ME!” He roared when I didn’t answer him right away.

“Yes.” Another tear rolled to the side of my temple.

“Good.” He moaned. “Fuck!”

He was pounding me mercilessly. I wanted to tell him slow down but I didn’t dare speak.

“You filthy…whore.” He groaned breathlessly. “Jesus! Fuck!”

I whined.

His hand came crushing down across my cheek again, the sting from his heavy palm lingered.  

“Did I say you can make a sound? Did I!?”

“No.” I cried.

“Then shut the fuck up you pathetic slut!”

I almost whimpered again but stopped myself. I folded my lips in and let out ragged breaths through my nose. I was ashamed I liked it so much. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Not my first time… I’m glad he didn’t’ notice either that I was a virgin, but if he did he didn’t say anything.

Suddenly, he halted. Marco undid the nots from each rope on my ankles that was tied to the bed polls. He harshly turned my body around so my face was in the pillow. He slapped each ass hard enough for it to bruise and I yelped, raising my ass higher. It felt so good.

“Oh you like that?” I could hear the amusement in his voice. “Filthy bitch.” He grunted before entering my tight whole once more.

“Marco please…” I couldn’t even hold my tongue if I tried. “Hurt me.”

He stilled inside of me, probably shocked that his victim asked for pain. Before I had time to protest, his welcoming manhood left my wanton pussy.

“You want pain? I’ll give it to you baby girl.” He told me, his voice almost sounded… soft?

I heard a slurping sound and just as I was about to turn my head over my shoulder to take a peek at what he was doing I felt a wet digit against my back entrance. Oh shit no, not there.

I didn’t have time to voice my displeasure; his digit penetrated my tightest whole. It felt so fucking weird. I don’t like this no…please stop. I tried to wiggle away from his touch but he just pushed me further down on the mattress.

“You asked for it.” He simply told me.

“Please…” I begged.

 _Whack._ Another burning smack on my ass. I sobbed.

“When I tell you to keep quiet you fucking keep quiet you hear me!?” He barked in my ear, holding my locks in a fistful like before. I nodded slightly and he let go, slamming my head back down on the pillow.

Two digits now. He was fucking my puckered entrance with two fingers before another one was added soon after. Oh god please no more. I silently pleaded. I guess he heard the desperate plead in my head because he stopped at the third finger.

Marco pushed his three fingers in an out of my tight ass rapidly. This was the most uncomfortable sensation I ever felt in my life, but it was strangely arousing somehow. I hated it. It didn’t last long thankfully. Marco removed his fingers from my back entrance and I sighed once more in relief. I thought he was done with my ass but apparently had other plans.

I felt something soft and wet brush against my puckered threshold; it was his tongue. I moaned softly. Now that didn’t feel bad at all did it? He swiped his tongue up and down and from side to side against my awkward button and I withered in curious pleasure. Before I became too content with the feeling of his tongue licking my ass, he, of course, didn’t allow me the gratification.

I heard the clicking of a lighter it sounded like, I looked over my shoulder to see Marco puffing on a cigarette. Are you fucking kidding me? You’re gonna smoke in the middle of… “AAAHHH.” The searing pain of being burned tore through me. Son of bitch, he actually burned my left ass cheek with his cigarette.

“You said you wanted pain.” I could almost see that fucking smirk upon his face. “Now be still and let mark you so you never forget who marked you baby girl.”

Another burn, right above the previous one. I hissed in pain. “Shit.” I screamed as he burned me for the third time. He smacked away the burns, chuckling to himself. I jumped when his palm made contact with my burned ass cheek. More. I wanted more.

“Gonna finish you now.” He announced.

His thick erection punctured my pussy again. I meowled loudly this time, fuck that feels so good. He pushed slowly the first two times of re-entering me. Or was it three? I didn’t even know anymore. After the second or third time he finally picked up his pace again to an excruciating speed. I saw stars.

He leaned over my frame, taking my hair one more time in his fist. He hissed in pleasure next to my ear. His cock drove all the way to my g-spot and it was the best thing I ever felt in my life. In an out his cock teared through my virgin whole. He drew his hips back, almost removing his shaft completely from inside before pushing it all the way back in at full speed.

“Gonna cum… oh shit! Fuck. I’m gonna fucking cum!” He barked.

“Ohhh Marco.”

“That’s right…” He rasped. “Say my fucking name mhmm.” He yanked on my hair.

“Marco!” I screamed.

“Good girl. Such a good girl.” He praised me. “Cum with me now.”

And I did. It was such a powerful feeling. My head was in cloud nine as my body convulsed along with his. He moaned along with me, for a second Marco actually sounded vulnerable when he was coming. I felt his hot seed inside of me and it made me gush even harder. I soaked his impressive length and I felt him shiver inside of me. It was so good. Everything about him was so good.

I guess it was official. One, I was no longer a virgin. Marco Vendetti raped me and I liked it. Two, I wasn’t a good girl anymore. Fuck it. Who says I can’t be both right? I smiled to myself as I felt my eyelids getting heavier, I drifted off to a peaceful sleep, no longer in fear and completely content.   

 

 


End file.
